Heretofore, tris-(trimethylsiloxy)-acetoxysilane has been prepared in accordance with the procedure described in Canadian Patent No. 1,157,876 to N. N. Novicky.
Also, organo(poly)siloxanes having halogen bonded directly to silicon, specifically chlorine, have been prepared, heretofore, by reacting an organo(poly)siloxane having hydrogen that is bonded directly to silicon, with beta-methally chloride in the presence of metallic palladium or ruthenium ((Th. A. Barry et al, Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 38, pp. 838-841).
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing organo(poly)siloxanes having halogen that is bonded directly to silicon. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing organo(poly)siloxanes having halogen bonded directly to silicon by reacting an organo(poly)siloxane having hydrogen bonded directly to silicon with an allyl compound in the presence of metallic palladium, rhodium or ruthenium in high yields. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing organo(poly)siloxanes having halogen bonded directly to silicon in the presence of a minimal amount of catalyst. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing acetoxysiloxanes which does not result in the formation of corrosive by-products.